So, You're Not Going to Mate the Hanyou?
by Deadly-Samurai-Princess
Summary: When Inuyasha all but disappears he leaves Kagome with no protector and no one to call alpha she has no clue what to do until Sesshomaru finds her babysitting Rin while he is gone. Will Sesshomaru jump to the opportunity to be the alpha of a woman we wants so badly or will he leave her alone? M for inappropriate terms and possible lemons in future
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **But it's dark out there!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyash, however I own this plot so you know :P

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sweetly, a large grin apparent on her face as she skipped towards the hanyou. "Can I ask a favour of my bestest friend in the whole wide world"she poked out her bottom lip and gave him her very best puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha stared at the girl with a curious expression before nodding "Keh of course wench what'd ya want" he said grufly from his seat in sacred tree.

Kagome smiled even wider, "well you see at souta's school theres this thing called a summer holiday its where you don't have to go to school for a set amount of time and mama asked if maybe he could... come to the feudal era with me" she finished the last part with a meek voice.

Inuyasha didn't reply he only stared a her with an aggitated expression "you're kidding right" he said while jumping down from the tree to stand in front of her. "No I'm not, she thinks he'd love it, plus with how powerful you're I have no doubt you'd be able to protect both of us" It was obvious the miko was trying to stroke his ego into saying yes.

"No" he said turning and jumping back in the tree, Kagome's expression dropped and she frowned "that's it no explanation as to why?" she said upset the the immature answer. "You heard me no, the brat is way too young to look after himself around demons if we get seperated and anyway I have a hard enough time looking after your weak ass" He said lazily, suddenly his head snapped to the left and he leapt off the tree into the distance.

Kagome looked up to see her hanyou friend gone, 'he must have seen one of kikyou's soul collectors' she thought to her self sadly. She suddenly felt very lonely, they had taken a break from shard hunting, the reason being it had been nearly a month since they found a new shard. While they took this break Sango went back to visit her village taking Shippou and Kilala with her,while Miroku went to visit his grandfathers grave. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the village edo, well now it was just Kagome.

Sighing the young miko considered going inside the Kaeda's hut and going to sleep 'Inuyasha why are you brash about everything!' she mentaly scolded her friend. She sighed yet again and looked around the moon was bright tonight and the night of the new moon wasn't very far away ' I hope Inuyasha runs off to Kikyou on that night and get eaten by bear youkai!' Kagome giggled at the thought of her actually having to save Inuyasha's ass for once.

'I'm not tired so there isn't really a point in going to bed' the young priestess thought for a moment ' a walk will be nice and maybe a bath, that's exactly what I'll do to cool down, nice and relaxing' with that thought she trotted off towards the forest bow and arrows in one hand school bag in the other._"Ahhhh so nice" Kagome moaned as she slid deeper into the warm water, hair pinned to the top of her head in a messy bun. 'Just what the docter ordered she said blissfully completly content that was until she heard voices in the distance. Listening closely she tried to make out the familiar sounding voices.

"Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama look what Rin picked for Sesshomaru-sama for when he gets back" the adorable voice said cheerfully. "Lowly ningen stop bothering me I'm trying to start a fire" the hideous Kappa youkai screeched at the top of his lungs. The little girl however was not bothered as she continued to trot around the youkai as though he said nothing.

Kagome let a smile grace her lips as she got out of the hot springs and got dressed. 'Hmmm maybe I'll ask Rin-chan if she wants some company tonight seeing as Jaken is rude lato her', she suddenly sweat dropped 'eh oh wait theres always the issue of Sesshomaru coming back and beheading be for being in aquaintance with Inuyasha'.

Kagome went to leave and go back to Edo when she heard Rins cheerful voice "Kagome-sam!" Rin squealed excitedly, Kagome turned quickly and saw the little girl running towards her with lightning speed. Kagome let out a puff of air as the little child threw herself at her. "Hi Rin how are you this evening"

"Rin is good, Rin is waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to get back" she exclaimed happily. Kagome pet her head "how long has he been gone" Kagoome asked with a raised eyebrow 'he's never too far away for too long' "and where are ah-un don't they usually stay to protect you in case of an emergency?" Rin nodded "Yup but its breeding season- whatever that is- so Sesshomaru-sama took them to the Youkai dragon breeding grounds!" Rin explained to the curious Miko.

Kagome nodded smiling "Ah I see so-" she was cut off by Jaken who had apparently finally noticed her attempting to hit her with his staff. Kagome turned around angrily "What was tht for you ugly pile of swamp slum!" Kagome screeched angrily grabbing the staff from his hands and hitting him with it, the kappa fell forward with a yell before jumping right back up to grab the staff which was now convineantly being held by the miko just out of grasping distance. Leaping desperatly he tried to reach it as the two giggling girls just lifted it out of his reach yet again

"W-why you stupid ningen brat-" Jaken was stopped short of his speech by a foot kicking him hard in the back forcing him to land a few metres away. "That is enough Jaken" came and icy tone from the prince of ice himself, Kagome and Rin both looked up slowly to see the Lord of the Western Lands in all his glory- with a rather agitated look on his normaly impassive face staring down at both of them. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squeeled happy to have her saviour back and safe from hid venture.

Reaching down he pet the young child on the head as she hugged his leg, slowly he looked towards Kagome with a raised brow "Miko where is this one's half brother?" he inquiredstill looking rather agitated- which from past refrences was never a good thing.

Looking right back at the TaiYoukai staring into his golden eyes she frowned "he went looking for Kikyou Sesshomaru-sama" she answered without missing a beat although the sad look in her eyes was ahrd to miss. "Hn" He answered his face returning to its normal stotic state. Kagome turned quickly intending to leave and head back to Edo for the second time when his voice stopped her "and where is it you think you're going?" he asked moving Rin towards the fire as he sat down at the base of a tree.

"Well back to Inuysha sprung to mind but if I have anywhere else to be please do tell me" she said with a rather petulant attitude, she would have had her hands on her hips if it weren't for the fact she was still holding her bag in one hand and her... "where are my bow and arrows" she demanded distressed as she looked around franticly for her only weapon to protect herself with on the walk back. It was nowhere to be found she sighed for upteenth time today why did she have such rotten luck!

"You Miko will not adress this Sesshomaru in such an informal way as for your bow and arrows this one belives that he saw two honey badger Youkai running away with it" He said a slight smirk quirking its way at the corner of his mouth. The young woman-child before him groaned and allowed her head to roll back on her shoulders giving him ample view of her beautiful neck. His eyes flashed red for a second, normally such actions would prove of no consequence to him however she was pack and alpha female at that therfore she had a rather different effect on him as did Rin he did treat her as though she was not worth the dirt beneath his feet, no, he treated her as though she was his own pup.

" Well then this has been lovely and I'm so happy I coud spend some quality time with you, Sesshomaru-sama however it is time for me to take my leave she said walking into the forest acting rather strangely, suddenly she came running back not even a minute later. "Nope can't do it, nope there was a scary noise something was going to attack me I know it, best I stay here for the night you know family time and all that all right, okay!" she said very quickly looking extremly bothered by the woods and the fact she had nor a weapon or her protector as she took a seat next to Rin by the fire dropping her bag to her side as she sat.

Rin burst out laughing while Sesshomaru continued to stare at her with a raised brow "your antics are rather amusing woman have you ever considered becoming a personal jester for a lord you'd be quite succsesful" Sesshomaru looked her up and down from where she sat **the first thing any lord or man full stop would think apon seeing her is rutting her** 'silence' **well it's the first thing we thought of, if she hadn't been with the hanyou we might have actually done it** 'this one comands silence!' getting no reply from his inner beast he'deducted that the argument was over. Apon deciding to let the female stay within his pack until his disgrace of a half-brother showed up to collect her he made a noise in the back of his throat demanding attention.

"Woman you will stay in this Sesshomaru's presense and eye-sight until the half breed comes and claims you" he said coldly. Kagome's jaw dropped as she turned to him 'he's going to let me stay as... pack until Inuyasha comes back?' The demon in question was busy reading a scroll as his ward fell asleep in the arms of the young miko._

It had been three hours since Rin fell asleep although kagome tried she just couldn't go to sleep looking over to her right she noticed Sesshomaru was still reading some old scrolls that lay around him, shifting slightly she let the small child slip onto her bedding as she stood. Briefly Sesshomaru looked up at her as she walked towards him before settling down next to him and smiling brightly at him he however looked just as impassive as ever as her nosying.

"Miko did you need something from this Sesshomaru's person, would you like this one to force you into unconsciousness so that you can rest or are you just going to irritate his person?" he said all coldly though for some strange reason Kagome could pick up humour underlaying in his question. "W-well I-I was just going to ask you if you wanted some company and I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay the night in your camp" she said softly fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Hn, It is to be belived that this Sesshomaru said you're to stay within your Alphas line of vision until your dear mutt comes to collect you therefore you will be staying her until I say different" he still did not look up from his scroll infact he didn't even seem to physicaly acknowledge her presence at all. Nodding curtly kagome blew a rasberry then looked over the TaiYoukai's shoulder careful of his deadly sharp armour however he continued to ignore her.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks before turning and walking back to where Rin lay to try and get some sleep much to the obvious amusement of the Inu-Youkai she could not. "Miko something is bothering you is it not?" Kagome nodded 'of course now he feels like talking' she thought as she sat up looking at him. "This Sesshomaru does not read minds suprisingly it is outside his capabilities so you will have to enlighten this one on your dilema" he was what some would call making small talk well attempting to atleast.

"You don't want to hear about my relationship problems Sesshomaru-sama don't worry about it" she said sighing softly. "Are you and the mutt not having some difficulties regarding your future mating?" he asked almost happily, almost. Blushing furiously she gasped "W-we weren't ever going to mate!" she hissed obviously extremly embarassed at the notion, Inuyasha was like a brother to her, an annoying pain in the ass, son of a bitch, no good, dirty liar of a brother that she seriously needed to sit until to cows come home brother, but still a brother and she didn't want to see him lose his life to Kikyou he already lost 50 years of it pinned to sacred tree and now Kikyou wanted the rest of it, it just wasn't fair.

"You and the Hanyou were never courting? it was to this ones belief by the way he acted so over protective that you were, and this Sesshomaru never gets anything wrong" he said in an extremly rare jokitive way it felt foreign on his toung to talk in such mannerisims however it seemed to lift the woman-child's mood. She laughed happily the sound reminded him of the bell on his mothers collar from when he was youger. His mother like most Inu-Bitches wore a collar that was given to them by their mate titling the as alpha female in their pack but still below the alpha himself. **Hmm if she isn't courting the hanyou this means that she has no claim on her which means **'this one can take her' **ah so you're finally giving in and admitting that shes our mate **'It has always been accepted however she was seemingly courting the hanyou therefore making her someone elses bitch and territory, This one is not lowely enough to steal from another male' **But now she can be ours we'll tell the hanyou we're now her protector due to pack rules because he left her alone when she is unable to fight for herself and that by law makes him unfit to protect her **'the only problem is getting the idea past her incase you're forgetting she has a long history of being headstong even towards her alphas' **only because she has never been put in her place**.

During the Inu's inner monologue the miko that was being thoroughly discussed between the two, fell asleep finally, noticing this the TaiYoukai let a smile dust his lips gently at the gentle angelic look that blessed her face. She was beautiful this much was obvious with long wavy raven hair ending at her waist just, The softest brown eyes he had ever seen with glimmers of golden like the sun in them, the way they suddenly became so fiery when someone insulted her or anyone she considered a friend or even a complete stranger she would not stand for it whether she was putting herself in harm or not, she always stood for what was seen as right in her eyes.

Her body could only be described as that of a woman pefectly developed in every curve and corner, her hips perfect for birthing heirs** and gripping while we pou- **'must you be so disgusting all the time? there is a way of complimenting her without being absolutely degrading towards her person' **I'm not being degrading! You're not appreciative enough of our bitch and how beautiful she is '**This Sesshomaru should not need to remind you and him share the same mind, therforeyou know full well that this one is very often distrated by her seductive body!' **Never the less you hve never spoken to her as though she is as perfect as she is **'rest now! beforeI throw you back in your cage where you belong'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Alpha as in dogs?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyash, however I own this plot so you know :P

Kagome awoke first, when the sun was just clearing the trees in a bright golden and yellow hue, the first thing the miko noticed was there was no hanyou, no yelling swearing and no degrading comments being screamed at her because she took more than five seconds to wake up.

Sitting up Kagome weighed her surroundings Rin was sleeping peacefuly beside her on the palet of furs that must have belonged to sesshomaru, Jaken was to be found resting lear Rin and her and Sesshomaru remained in his seat from last night against a tree his left arm folded against his chest while his right remain non-existent.

'I remember the day it was cut off, he must have taken such a blow to his pride if I could fix it I would seeing as we're allys now to defeat Naraku' Kagome knew not to pity Sesshomaru and she didn't he started the fight he got it removed in however she couldn't help but feel guilty 'he's kind of like a friend now, I really wish there was something I could do'.

Slowly Kagome stood careful not to move the sleeping child beside her, grabbing her bag extra quietly she looked around knowing that Sesshomaru he was going to watch her until Inuyasha came back for her, looking around she remembered the way back to edo pretty quickly however the way to the village was walking straight past Sesshomaru. She quickly thought about going the other way and then hen shes deeper into the forest going around.

However unfortunatly for Kagome doing that would be walking into neko territory and they tended to eat humans, so that was a no go. 'He looks pretty asleep maybe I can sneak by him Inu Youkai or not if you're in a deep sleep, you're in a deep sleep'. As sneakily as she could Kagome took a few tentative steps around Sesshomaru trying her very hardest not to wake him but much too Kagome's aggitation he was very much awake.

"And what prey tell Miko, are you doing?" a deep voice rumbled next to her. Gulping Kagome thought of a quick lie seeing as she knew he wouldn't like being defied "well, if you must know I was... going to the toilet! thats what I was doing the entire time" letting out a nervous laugh Kagome scratched the back of her neck.

Raising one perfect eye brow at her before growling loudly "bitch, go back and rest you're not leaving " his demon side was fighting desperatly to get out and spend time with their mate, he had kept Sesshomaru up all night doing so therefore the TaiYoukai was very agitated. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously, how dare he! call her something like that and growl at her like he godamn owned her!

"You jackass! do not call me that you have no right, and another thing you don't get to boss me around like you own me. I'm a person Sesshomaru! you can't just order me around like some child" She was seething but she managed to say this in a harsh whisper in fear of waking Rin. Sesshomaru could no longer hold back his beast first she told him not to call her bitch like it was some kind of insult next she tells him that he couldn't tell her what to do for her safety and comfort.

In a split second she was pinned against a tree by her shoulders with a very feral looking Inu Youkai snarling at her. Kagome's eyes widened as she tried despertately not to look scared however she failed. Whimpering tears gathered in her eyes his grip on her shoulders and the bark rubbing against her back were both very painful unbearably so.

With his beast fully in control now red seeped into his eyes leaving them crimson, his fangs grew more sharp and terrifying and the perfect thin stripes on his face grew ragged and long across his cheek bones. He snarled loudly again **"I am alpha, you're my bitch and you will do as told" **Sesshomaru was about to reprimind his bitch again when he smelt salt stopping his growling he also heard his mates soft whimper... he scared her to the point of crying.

Slowly he pulled her down from where he had her pinned and pulled her against him, Sometime last night he must have removed his armour. Acts of comfort towards someone who was not yet his mate and was nor his pup were strange, but although his bitch did not yet bear his mark it didn't change the fact that she was his and she must do as told and be submissive. Softly he nuzzled the frightened girl's neck with affection purring softly to calm her, Kagome froze one minute he looked as though he was going to rip her apart nect he was comforting her, jeez this was all over her simply wanting to leave.

**"Good bitch, calm yourself" **he crooned softly in her ear nudging her neck so that it was bared to him more. Angry again by his words Kagome growled and pushed away from his nurturing embrace "would you stop calling me that! look I'm sorry I tried to leave, but could you please stop calling me that I get enough of the degrading names from Inuyasha I don't need them from you aswell Sesshomaru-sama".

Sesshomaru's beast, hurt be her words slowely drifted back to the deep of his mind. Why would she think being called bitch was an insult, it was calling someone trustworthy and perfect in Inu terms. Quickly Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself 'You idiot of course she doesn't know what bitch means she isn't an Inu nor does she have any knowledge of anything like that of an Inu bitch' ** Bitch just doesn't want to be mate, she hates us for scaring her her and hurting her, she'll never be our mate now** 'Would you stop behaving like a pup that been told off by it's mother, she doesn't know what it means I shall explain it to her, you'll see'. **No you'll see she doesn't love us.**

Walking over to jaken Sesshomaru kicked him waking his up "Jaken you will watch Rin while this Sesshomaru and the miko are gone, If this Sesshomaru come back and so much as a hair is missing on her head, you will be punished". Grabbing Kagomes hand Sesshomaru led her into Inuyasha's forest stopping by a stream decently away from the village and his pack.

"It appears you have no knowledge on Inu customs or rituals, is this one correct?" Sesshomaru sat cross legged across from Kagome who was kneeling due to the fact he was wearing a very short skirt. "I- um well They have their own customs?" She was confused to the maxium and it was even noon yet. Nodding Sesshomaru began to speak "this Sesshomaru will teach you, it is needed for you to know, it comes into play as to why you're not allowed to leave and go look for the Hanyou" Sesshomaru's voice was impassive as ever.

Kagome stared at him silently then slowly nodded her head, obviously confused with the notion, teaching her about Inu customs, was there a reason as to why he wanted to do it besides Inuyasha? "It will give you a better understanding as to why this Sesshomaru acted the way he did" Sesshomau added trying to clarify his need to teach her these things.

'Where does this Sesshomaru begin?' he thought grimly, of course now his beast was throwing a tantrum and refused to respond to his question. Deciding to push the great demon lord into talking Kagome asked a question that had been playing on her mind since he said it, "Sesshomaru-sama, you said before that you were alpha, did you mean alpha as in dog?" 'Ah good she is curious as to why I refered to my self as such, smart girl' he thought almost happily.

"Yes miko, I meant it as in dogs you're apart of the pathetic hanyou's pack making him alpha and you alpha female of such group, not as much power as alpha male but you tend to your pack mates injuries including your alpha male's. You look after the pup without a single thought to his heritage and you make sure all of your pack mates are happy and content before you look after yourself, as such you're the perfect alpha female even if you're not Inu you act very much like one all you're missing is the knowledge that this one is now bestowing apon you" Sesshomaru looked at the woman before continuing making sure she had taken all the information in.

"Although the Hanyou pup has his own pack, this Sesshomaru is alpha of our...family therfore making this one Alpha of both his own pack and the half-breeds". he stared at the woman, her face bearing a confused look to it "H-how am I alpha female, Sango actually knows how to fight I'm just there because I can sense the shards, if Inuyasha could replace me he would, and probally with Kikyou too" she looked so sad as she said this. On the inside Sesshomaru's beast was back up and wanted blood **How. Dare. That. Worthless. Scum. Of. A. Hanyou, My miko is much better than any other bitch her could find, MINE, she is pefect yet he puts her down like shes dirt! KILL HURT MAIM HANYOU.** 'Calm yourself, there is no need to get worked up again and frighten our female is there?' **Mine** was the last thing his beast said before going back in his cage.

"You will not listen to the worthless Hanyou when he says such things to you, He puts others down so they feel as weak as he so they remain by his side, you're stronger than any other Miko in Nippon you will not let the Hanyou tell you otherwise!" Sesshomaru finished with a very animal like growl, mentally repriminding himself 'I'm suppose to be teaching her not comforting her because the Hanyou is beyond stupid'.

"Um...Sesshomaru thank you, do you want to keep talking about pack rules or move onto something different?" Speaking softly Kagome couldn't help but smile he didn't treat her as though she was worthless no he treated her like she was poweful something worth his attention. "This Sesshomaru needs to teach you more about pack than anything else, so this one will continue. You're alpha female of both this Sesshomaru's pack and your own-"  
>"Why isn't Rin alpha female of your pack?" to Sesshomaru the notion was silly, a child cannot be alpha female much less one he veiwed as his own pup. "She is not because she is only a child and like you have adopted the Kit, Rin is like this one's own pup" Kagome nodded in understanding before letting a sly grin appear on her face "aw Sesshomaru-sama has feelings for someone other than Jaken" she was simply teasing the Inu and was going to apologize when she saw his reaction.<p>

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, feelings for Jaken!? he let a soft playful growl escape his lips as he lent forward "and what pray tell would be the feelings I have for Jaken, other than the obvious annoyance and insaitable anger towards his entire being?" He yet again raised a perfect eyebrow at the beautiful woman before him, this was different he felt like a pup play sparing with others again he had not felt this way in centuries much less years. She brought out the strangest yet pleasant feelings in him, She and Rin recieved the affection no one could gain from him in four hundred years just by their simple personalities and kind gestures.

The miko herself was barely containing her laughter at his inner turmoil deciding to tease him more she giggled before continuing "Oh I'm sorry, I thougt Jaken was to be your mate, is that not why you keep him around", not being able to hold it in anymore Kagome was reduced into a giggling mess looking at the demon lords normally stotic face go from one of playfullness to a predator looking for prey to a demon severly disturbed. "It is not! he is this one's retainer that is it if you must know, he has a mate and hatchlings of his own" He looked smug these four emotions he had shown in under then minutes were more than he's ever shorwn in his adult life.

"Aw he does how many hatchlings does he have?" She cooed, it did not matter what race babies, hatchlings, pup, kits, or kittens all were adorable in her eyes. "There are far too many to count however they are all as equally annoying as their father- Miko! this Sesshomaru is trying to tach you about Inu was instead we're are talking about Jaken and his annoying behaviour" He couldn't help but chuckle they indeed got sidetracked "I'm sorry I couldn-" _SMASH _out of nowhere there was a loud smash Kagome immediatly identified it as Inuyasha's landing from runnning full speed.

"SESSHOMARU You bastard where are ya?! Hiding won't do ya any good C'mon out and give me my shard detector!" a screaming Hanyou immediatly inturupted the demon lords fun, **Oh good the Hanyou is here te recieve his punishment** his beat was far too happy at the sight of the Hanyou.  
>Kagome's heart dropped to her knees, Inuyasha was back to get her however she did not want to leave the Prince of the Inus yet not when she was just getting him to open up to her and she deffinetly did not want to go with Inuyasha!<p>

Sesshomaru led her back to the clearing they had left Rin and Jaken at to find 1) Jaken beating Inuyasha with his staff, shrieking about how he had woken Rin  
>2) Rin crying from being awoken so rudely<br>The latter had both the Miko and Youkai's blood boiling, immediatly Kagome ran towards Rin and scooped her up to comfort the little eight year old girl. Sesshomaru turned towards the Hanyou who had recently been with the dead whore, it was easy to tell by the way a certain area of his smelt like death it was repulsive to say the least 'How would one even rut with something to lifeless and stench prone?'

"What is it exactly that you require pathetic Hanyou, and by what mean made you think it was appropriate to awaken this one's ward in such a harsh manner?" Sesshomaru's voice was dripping with poisen just like his claws were. Inuyasha growled before looking at the Miko that was now comforting the seemingly distressed child. witha flick of a wrist Jaken and his deadly staff were send tumbling into the forest. "whatd'ya think I want jackass, I want the fucking bitch I call shard detector back, so I can leave any time spent in your fucking presense is disgusting" the Hanyou spat at his half-brother.

Sesshomaru growled getting impatient with his half-brother's crudeness, "You may not take her she is to remain in my care, you're unfit to protect her and as for my presense being disgusting have you smelt you dead wench lately? I mean before you rutted her and made her smell even worse?" Behind him Kagome gasped, Rin now calmed down was picking flowers and placing them on Jakens unconsiounce body to make him feel better, and to thank him for protecting her.

Glancing back momenterily Sesshomaru frowned at the confustion and sadness masking her scent 'does she not with to stay with us?' Inuyasha growled loudly "What the fuck do you mean she isn't coming with me course she is! Right Kagome?!" Smugly the Hayou glanced at the miko who was biting her lip and had her eyes downcast 'Why is he acting like this áll of the sudden?', it wasn't even a day ago that she and her Hanyou friend were enjoying alone time together and then poof he went off to find Kikyou and came back acting like a royal jackass, no she did not want to go with him not when he's sleeping with Kikyou! 'But does Sesshomaru want me to stay?'

Both Inu's were now looking at her with stares that could kill, keeping her eyes downcast she thought about her answer "Um- well I mean if you'll have me Sesshomaru-sama I'd like to stay for awhile?" Looking as meek as possible she waited for him to say no and to tell her she was worthless but it never came instead what came was a calm and cool reply "of course Kagome you're welcome to stay" turning to his half brother with a victorious smirk **Good bitch, good , she chose us **'why are you only speaking primitivly this is not normal'

"he fuck you mean you're staying with him bitch, do I have to remind you who broke the jewel in the first place!" He was livid she chose his homicidal maniac of a brother over him! The relpy he got was not one he expected "You have Kikyou she knows how to sense the jewel shards plus you're sleeping with her! Good for you Inuyasha have fun" Kagome pondered her response for a moment not ever did she think she would _suggest_ that he ran away with Kikyou, what had come over her!? She didn't even care that he seemed to actually looked disgusted with her.

"I see how it is you get one peice of attention thrown at you and you immediatly turn into Sesshomaru's personal whore fine, Kikyou's worth way more than you anyway!" He left with a great leap blowing chunks of earth at the demon and priestess underneath him.

_  
>Thank you for reading, if you liked it please, please, please leave a review I feel a lot better about writing a story If I do :) Have a nice day<p> 


End file.
